


Rated R

by Ohheyerin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Escort Service, M/M, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: Michael just wants to forget his ex which leads to him finding an escort service; thinking he will fuck his problems out on a meaningless one night stand. But what happens when Michael is infatuated with  a certain tall pantie wearing blonde?Wrote this in 2015-16 and didn't finish it so might as well put it on hereI might add more chapters if people like it lol





	1. Moving on°°°

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First chapter of this book so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry it's short!! 
> 
> Song: Here- Alessia Cara aka bae 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYZZtamWTQAoj8B812uKQ?si=UnvMXbTgQz2lbKaA5dpFqA

 

Michael °°

"You need to forget about him Michael, he wasn't good for you.", my best friend Jen said for the tenth time today. Its been three weeks since that son of a bitch known as my ex cheated on me.

"Its not that simple Jen i love him" I shuffled and layed my head on her breast while she rubbed my back and rolled her eyes.

Yeah i know she seems like a little bitch but i love her to death. She's my best friend. We have been through hell and back and I would be crushed if I lost her. "Mike i love you, and as your best friend I just want you to be happy." I groan and rubbed my face.

"I was happy.... with him." This time she groaned

Are you fucking kidding me?! Michael he cheated on you with a GIRL and sent you a video of him fucking her, he's an asshole and you deserve so much more babe." She was right, Josh is an asshole but I love him.

This is so hard, I've tried to be a good boyfriend but I guess that wasn't good enough. "I know, I know." I sighed as she smiled sympathetically then patted my shoulder.

"Why don't you go get some sleep yeah?' I nodded my head and got up, heading to my room and jumped on our well now my bed.

It still smelled like him, like aftershave and mint which now I hate. "Stupid Josh, stupid love, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at the wall.

What am I doing with my life?

"MIKE GOD DAMNIT PUT A RAMP ON YOUR HOUSE ALREADY I PRACTICALLY LIVE HERE" Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Jen is in a wheelchair and she always tells me to put a ramp on the house but I always forget.

"Come help me!! I keep bumping into the damn couch!! I groan and yell back a 'coming' as I rolled out of the bed. After I reached her and took her to the kitchen, I felt like I needed to stop thinking about Josh and fast so I grabbed my laptop and Googled "How to forget your ex" it was stupid I know but I'm desperate and I need all the help i can get.

I ended up spending two hours looking at stupid lists saying things like " _Watch_ _chick_ _flicks_ " or " _Eat_ _ice_ _cream_ " The stereotypical things. Frustrated, I almost gave up until one link caught my eye. " _Rated_ _R_ _._ _com-_ _are you ready for a show?"_ Being the pervert I am, I clicked the link. In seconds, tons of pictures of all different type of escorts from all around the world ranging from muscular to skinny, manly to feminine.

I scrolled down browsing at all the different men but there was that caught my attention. His hair was styled in a quiff with a light blue flower crown sat upon his pretty head. His eyes were so blue and bright, like swimming pools reflecting sunlight on a hot day that you just want to dive into. The mascara on his eye lashes made his eyes pop more, catching your attention with just a quick glance.

He was wearing a sky blue and white striped lace lingerie that matched his flower crown. His long white and blue striped stockings with little light blue bows on them were wrapped around the poll with one of his pastel purple French manicured fingers in his pretty mouth, sexually sucking on them. Overall, he was such a major turn on so I clicked on his picture.

I scroll down to his description to get a little more information on him.

**Name:** _Luke_ _Hemmings_

**Age** **:** _20_

**Kinks** **:** _whips_ _,_ _role_ _play_ _,_ _bondage_ _,_ _toys_

**Other** **information** **:** _he_ _is_ _one_ _of_ _our_ _top_ _escorts_

**Location** **:** _long_ _island_ _,_ _New_ _York_

_'_ _Loves_ _to_ _put_ _on_ _a_ _show_ _for_ _his_ _daddies'_

with a lick of my lips, I quickly filled out the service agreement and sent it.

A one night stand would help me forget right?


	2. Meet up°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Birthday- Katy Perry
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2xLOMHjkOK8nzxJ4r6yOKR?si=gPBQfhkASJmxCjN6aoWxbg
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!

**•••••Luke** ••••

 

"Ugh, your so tight baby! " my latest client said as he drilled into me. I faked moaned in response just wishing he finish already. 

 

He isn't even that good. 

 

"Fuck, I'm -I'm." his hips thrusted hard one last time. Hot spursts shot into the condom he was wearing. 

 

As he pulled out then fell back on the bed, I jump up and quickly put on my clothes. "Where are you going baby? " he tried to reach for me but I moved toward the other side of the room, picking up my black panties and quickly sliping them on.

 

"Your hours up " 

 

"What do you mean my hour is up? " ( **I am Justin AF someone help)** "I mean, you paid for an hour which as of now is up so now is the time where you pay me." I sassed back as I finished zipping up my dress. 

 

"Ugh fine!" he said and got up out of the bed, with the condom still on his dick and fished in his Jean pocket for his wallet. "How much?" 

 

"$250." "$250?"

 

"That's what I said." rolling my eyes. I swear they get stupider and stupider each day. The client grabbed the money and handed it to me. "Hope to see you again baby. " 

 

"Eh, probably won't." and with that I left the hotel room. After I was in the lobby, my phone rang and by the ringtone I knew it was "work." 

 

"What?" I groaned into the phone. "Well good morning to you too." Ashton chuckled on the other line. "I'm sorry ash, I'm just tired." I rubbed my forehead as I got into my car.

 

"That bad huh? "

 

"Try horrible. I think that was the worst I ever had and I'm not even lying like legit I had to fake moans and everything! " by the end of my mini rant Ashton was cracking up "Damn, I'm sorry." he said as he calmed down 

 

I sighed "Don't be sorry, it's my job." 

 

"If you hate it so much why not just quit and do something you actually love doing?" 

 

"Cause I'm not good at anything else! This is the only thing I'm good at. Sex that's all I know. It was so stupid of me to drop out of college but what was I to do? Now if I wanna get back in I have to pay for it somehow, and this is the quickest way. 

 

It was silent after that. All you heard was my heavy breathing. "I-im sorry Luke." I groan again, hitting my head against the steering wheel "No, again it's my fault I shouldn't have blown up I'm just tired." 

 

"It's fine, you can have the rest of the day off after your last client. 

 

"Great." A horn beeped behind me as I realized I haven't moved "Stop honking! I'm go- you know what. I'll call you back, this dickweed behind me is having a hissy fit. Just send me the information."

 

"Alright. Just don't get arrested, I'm po." 

 

"Boy bye." I smacked my teeth and hung up. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

I reach home in less than an hour. Feeling dirty, I decided to take a shower. Can't be smelling bad for clients. 

 

After I finished, I walked to my closet and picked out what I wanted to wear while swinging my hips to _"birthday"_. I picked a short flowy white crop top with a black skirt with white flowers to match. I grabbed my favorite black flats, leather jacket, and purple shaded sunglasses to complete the look. 

 

Quickly getting the clothes on and doing some light make up, I was finally ready. Checking my phone to see if Ashton sent me the info which he did, I headed out. 

 

It was about two o'clock by the time I got to the destination. I'm late. Groaning, I walk to the door of this little cute house. After knocking three times, it's a habit; a shorter red-haired man answered the door. 

 

To say this man was attractive would be an understatement. He was probably one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life and I have seen Harry Styles. His eyes were bright emerald and had had a amused glint in them. His lips were plump and naturally pink. I just wanted to attack him and snog the shit out of him

 

"Well your late." he chuckled while leaning against the door frame "I know traffic is horrible!" I sighed while running my hands through my flat hair. He smirked then stood up straight and walked inside "Come on cutie. "

 

Blushing, I followed him inside with a little 'shut up' leaving my mouth.

 

The man to which I still don't know his name walks further into the house to I'm guessing was the living room. "You want something to drink? " he asked as he stalked Into The kitchen " Uh water would be nice." he nods his head and told me to get comfortable.

 

I sat down on the leather couch and looked at the decor trying to distract myself until he returned moments later with two glasses of water. 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes. The awkwardness filled the air quickly making me shift in my seat 

 

"So... We gonna do this thing or what? " his eyes bugged out and he choked on his water "Um well do-do you want to at least know my name?" 

 

" well yeah I need to if I'm gonna be screaming it later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh
> 
>  
> 
> Take this trash.. 
> 
> Smut chapter next


	3. The real deal°°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Exchange- Bryson Tiller 
> 
>  
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/43PuMrRfbyyuz4QpZ3oAwN?si=vtplo5TAQcGhtp0amxj-fA
> 
> This is bad I'm sorry jsnsmmsksk

••Luke•• 

 

" _Don't you want to know my name first?! "_

 

_"Well yeah. Imma need to if I'm gonna be screaming it later. "_

 

The red head stared at the blonde with such a shocked expressed oh his face. "I-its Michael."

 

Luke just smirked and stood up from his spot and climbed on top of Michael, straddling him causing the boy to blush "Aw we got a shy one here." Luke chuckled running his freshly manicured finger on the boy's chest.

 

Michael gulped making Luke smirk more and place his thinner lip gloss covered lips on the boys much plumper ones. The kiss was heated and filled with lust all to get Michael more loose. 

 

  
Michael slowly started to buckle his hips as he got more and more used to this. Soon they were going a a regular pace making Luke break the kiss and moan out.

 

Feeling more confident, the red head put his hands on Luke's ass a squeezed making Luke squeal "That's it, baby boy is learning" he chuckled as he inched down towards the boys neck, gently kissing around till he heard the boy whimper 

 

"found it." he whispered 

 

sucking hard right below his ear, Michael let out an embarrassing loud moan, which Luke thought was oddly cute, and left him a huge red mark on the red head's neck. 

 

What? the rules said the clients can't mark me but nothing about marking them.

 

He licked the bite to sooth the pain then blew in it just to add to the affect making Michael hiss in pleasure 

 

Slowly moving down the boy, he come face to face with his ''not so little package''. With a innocent smile, Luke unbutton his skin tight jeans and pulled down to his mid thighs. He slowly palmed Michael through his boxers while not taking his eyes off of the moaning boy. 

 

"Luke please! j-just do somethin- FUCK!" Michael groaned as the blonde put his mouth on top of the clothed tip and sucked lightly. Judging by the loud cries leaving the red head, he is very sensitive. 

 

In one swift move Luke grabbed the hem of the boxers and quickly pulled them down wanting to get to the good part 

 

Michael hissed as the cold air touched his throbbing member. Pre cum leaked from the swollen tip making Lukes mouth water.

 

He hasn't been this excited in months 

 

He grabbed the cock and kitty licked the tip never once losing eye contact with the red head.

 

"Sto-op teasing baby" Michael mewled as he grabbed the blondes hair. With a giggle luke took him in whole, deep throating him like he usually does with his clients. 

 

Michaels grip on The Boy's hair tightened as his lips parted and his eyes squeezed shut with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Fuck, k-keep going baby. " the blonde just hummed around him causing Michael to become a moaning mess.

 

"I-I'm close." 

 

Luke knew it was coming and bobbed his head a couple of times with his other hand stroking the part that he couldn't fit in his mouth then pulled off with a pop right at the last minute. 

 

Michael whined as he was so close but soon shut up as the blonde pulled down his skirt to reveal his mint green panties. 

 

"Come on hunty I ain't got all day." he said and started to walk away. Michael quickly got up, almost tripping in his jeans but he just kicked them off and ran after the blonde.

 

He reached his room where the boy was lying on the bed in just his panties. Climbing on top of him, they connected their lips again

 

"Do you ugh, have lube? " Luke asked as Michael kissed down his neck "No, but we can improvise. " with that he flips Luke over 

 

"face down, ass up. " he commanded which Luke obliged 

 

Michael pulled down the panties and messaged Luke's cheeks before spreading them

 

"Michael what are yo- oH FUCK! " Luke screamed as Michael licked a thick stripe on his hole. Michael chuckled then dived back in, this time sicking his tongue in Luke's tight pink hole. The tall blonde bit down on a pillow to muffle his moans; without warning, the red head pushes one finger in while still working his tongue inside the blonde. 

 

he was able to fit two more fingers in until the boy was begging. Michael pulled his fingers out and flipped Luke around so he was more comfortable. He climbed off the bed and retrieved a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolled it on then spat in his hand; rubbing it on his member and began to line himself up. 

 

"You ready?" he asked while running his hand through Luke's hair. The blonde nodded his head with a small smile as he had no words for the red head. 

 

No one has taken the time to take care of him when it came to sex, the men before only wanted to get off themselves, never caring if Luke was ok or if he got off in the end. They didn't take the time to give gentle touches and kiss with such ease that made his back tingle in satisfaction like the way Michael does to him. He just wasn't used to this.

 

Michael sucked in a breath and pushed in until he was balls deep. He waited until he got the 'ok' before moving in slow paces. "Baby you can go faster, p-please!" Luke whimpered and wrapped his legs around Michael's torso. The red haired boy nodded his head then dug his face in the blondes neck as his hips started to pick up the pace, eventually slamming into the taller fellow.

 

"H-harder Daddy!" luke moaned causing Michael to gasp. For some reason he loved the way that rolled off the younger boys tongue, it made him feel this little spark of dominance he didn't have with _Josh._ This felt different, a good different. 

 

"Say that again." he said slowing down almost to a complete stop. Luke open his eyes in distaste "Michael please!" he whined, gripping onto the older boy's shoulder; this time Michael stopped. "Say it again!" he growled with lust glazed over his usually bright green eyes

 

"D-daddy!" he yelled causing Michael to smirk and trusted hard into the boys prostate making him scream "That's right baby, keep screaming. Let the neighbors know who's making you scream." the red head chuckled and went deeper and harder than he thought he could. It's like he became this totally different person and that turned Luke on even more.

 

"daddy i'm s-so close!" the blonde moaned out as his legs began to shake "Come for me princess" with that Luke came hard. His eyes rolled back as all he could see were black dots, by this time his whole body was shaking. Seeing this caused Michael to go over the edge with a low grunt, he filled up the condom but didn't pulled out. instead he flopped on top of Luke trying to catch his breath.

 

"You did so good baby." the red head said while nuzzling his cheek and leaving light kisses on Luke's neck. The blonde just giggled and rubbed Michael's back where he left marks that will probably need some cream later. The younger boy soon felt himself falling asleep with a little yawn left his mouth.

 

He knew he should go since it was policy but he was so worn out that he just passed out. Michael cooed and pulled out then grabbed a towel to wipe both of them off before tucking the blonde in the bed. 

 

He took a quick shower then climbed into the bed, pulling the smaller boy to his chest and drifting off into a black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm
> 
> You know what, the next chapters are better!!!


	4. Waking up °°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Lost- frank ocean
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3GZD6HmiNUhxXYf8Gch723?si=r87vxOyISsuQVKgvqYA49g
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

~Luke~~

Waking up in aunknown room can frighten the hell out of anyone, but waking upin and unknown room with a body next to you is a nightmare. Luke didn't know what to think having that he usually leaves right after he gets paid but stupid him fell asleep and now he's in a pickle.

Looking up, he saw little tuffs of red hair and some stubble on the smaller boy. Luke panicked and tried to carefully get out of the grip of Michael but that only made the arms tighten with little muffles of "Cuddles" leaving the red hair boy's mouth

 

The blonde let out a string of curse words as for he was stuck."Come on Luke you got this!" he whispered yelled to himself but in reality he had no chance to get out of this. He will just have to wait this out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Half an hour later he was finally free from the bear trap. Jumping off the bed, Luke quickly grabbed his clothes but a gentle hand stopped his movements. "Hey, where are you going?" Michael asked with furrowed eyebrows "I-i have to go."

the blonde boy mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. Luke really didn't want to leave in fact he love the time that they have spent together even if that time was mostly sex. He just felt something with Michael that he hasn't felt with anybody else.

 

He is afraid 

 

So he's doing what he does best and run. this is what he hates the most about himself 

 

"You don't have to, I'm not kicking you out or anything." he tried to reason with Luke but he wouldn't budge "Yeah but I think i have other clients to take care of so....." The red head knew he was lying, you can see it clear as day on his face. He might have also checked the boy's phone and saw a text message saying he got the day off.

 

Luke also knew he didn't have work but just didn't want things to get awkward. But, he did feel bad so he compromise "How about." he stepped closer and looked slightly down, into those emerald eyes he seems to like a lot "I stay for breakfast then we'll see what happens next. Deal?" he held out his pinkie which Michael gladly linked his. "Deal." 

 

the blonde smiles as Michael hands him a black wife beater and some shorts then he follows him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen "Do you have a specific order or do you want? he asked looking though his medium sized pantry "Um......surprise me." Luke simply said while placing his chin in the palm of his hand 

 

"Pancakes and eggs it is." 

 

Michael started to put on the eggs then turned to me "Can you help me mix the pancake batter?" Luke smiled and grabbed the ingredients off the table. a comfortable silence fell between us, the only sounds were the sizzling of the eggs, the whisking of the batter, and the light music playing from the small radio michael had in the corner. 

 

soon the food was done and we sat down to eat. This time with only the radio buzzing in the background "So, how about we get to know each other for the time being?" Michael said with a mouth full of pancakes which makes Luke grimace. The red head laughed then closed his mouth. "Ok what do you want to know?"

 

"Hm.....full name?" the blonde chuckled at the mild question but answered anyways "Luke Robert Hemmings, you?" 

 

"Michael G. Clifford" he said with a squeamish voice "What does the G stand for?" michael shook his head with a light blush appearing on his cheeks "Oh come on you can tell me."

 

"No, I hate it. its embarrassing!" he whined and slammed his head on the table as his face got more to the shade of his hair. Luke cooed for he just wanted to cuddle the boy "Please tell me, i promise i won't laugh" Michael looked up "You promise?" 

 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." that made michael smile at Luke's child like answer. he took a breath and said it rather quickly "I-its Gordon." then looked back down at the table not waiting for Luke's reaction. What he didn't expect was luke grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles "You don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, I think its cute!" 

 

"Shut up luke."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You what?!" Luke laughed while taking another sip of his tea. Yeah he might have just stayed the rest of the day. so what? he deserves to relax "I tried climbing over the fence and landed on my ass there ya happy?" Michael said rolling his eyes smiling. The blonde busted out laughing, tea spilling out of his mouth as he doubled over "I......can't believe you did that!" he said trying to catch his breath

 

"yeah well it was a bet and i take those seriously." he mumbled a took a sip from his drink but still was smiling at the boy. Finally luke calmed down and another comfortable silence fell over them again for the millionth time that day as the TV played some unknown show . He smiles as this is what he needed, just someone to talk to well he did have Ashton but still. It felt nice to just have a chat instead of getting fucked all the time. 

 

Luke scooted over to michael wanted to be cuddled which the red head greatly obliged. he looked down at the now sleepy blonde in his arms. 

 

Maybe he could get over this break up but only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Love you all ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry this is short. It's just to set up the story :)


End file.
